


Summertime Tease

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, F/M, Popsicles, Quickies, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your summer job at Sakanoshita Store gets a thousand times more interesting when you decide to pursue your hot sweetheart of a boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for the lovely Chels, aka [mecchis](http://mecchis.tumblr.com)!
> 
> She made it clear that there isn't enough ~~dirty~~ love for Ukai and the reader, which I've also noticed. I'm here to help fix that.
> 
> Your guys' requests for commissions are THE BEST. I'm so in love with these ideas and I'm very happy to turn them into something you all and the rest of the fandom can enjoy. 
> 
> Quick note: It's implied in the fic, but the reader is in her early twenties. I kept Ukai's age according to the Haikyuu wiki, which is twenty-six.

Summertime means rising temperatures, lazy afternoons, and a lot of frozen desserts. It also means no late nights studying or calculating what you need to get on an exam in order to barely pass a class. Free from school for a short, sweet time, you decide to take up a job to make some extra cash. Not only will it help pay for some textbooks needed in the upcoming semester, but it will also get you out of your apartment. Working seems a little healthier than sleeping until four in the afternoon and eating junk food all day while your air conditioner is on full blast.

The Sakanoshita Store isn’t glamorous. Most of the time, you either sit at the shop front ringing up customers or stock the shelves with onigiri or chips and other various snacks. It doesn’t seem like much, but you’re a great help to the shop owner, Ukai Keishin, who seems to be the only one who works in the store on top of coaching the volleyball team at Karasuno. You see those boys from time to time. Usually, they demand meat buns and popsicles and although you don’t think they’re very loud, Ukai almost always kicks them out for being just a bunch of rowdy high schoolers. They’re cute, you think.

Who’s even cuter, though, is Ukai himself. Standing several years your senior, you definitely have a chance with some guy who comes off as grumpy and brash. In reality, he’s knowledgeable and helpful and compassionate towards his students. If you ever have a question about where to put something, he always takes you to the appropriate spot. The elderly customers constantly offer him kisses and their grandchildren’s hands in marriage when he does something as simple as opening the door for them when they exit.

You also always notice him set his newspaper and cigarette aside when one of the first-years come in and ask for help on a certain technique or strategy. More often than none, it’s Hinata or Kageyama. You’ve gotten to know them in the time you’ve started working there, sending them friendly smiles and the best of luck in their practices. On a warm, late night when Ukai had to leave early and you had to close up shop, you ring up several meat buns for them, along with some milk and juice. Hinata shouts your name like it’s the first time he’s seen you in forever (it’s only been a few days), and Kageyama sends you his politest hello before sneering at Hinata to calm the hell down.

“Good evening, boys,” you greet as you stuff the buns in paper bags. “How was practice?”

“Awesome!” Hinata says. He leaps in the air with a grin and you could swear if he were a few centimeters taller he could hit his head on the ceiling. “We practiced our quicks today and Ukai-san said he’ll try and get us to work with his grandfather!”

“That’s great!” you say, perking up when you hear the sound of his name. You try not to look so obvious doing so. Kageyama notices.

“Is Ukai-san not with you?” he asks.

You shake your head. “He had some business to take care of at the farm. He’s been working so hard here and with you guys. He needs a break.”

“Yeah,” Hinata agrees. He suddenly beams up again and you could swear this boy is at least seventy-five percent sunshine. “You should help him take a break! Take him out to drink and have fun or something.”

You raise an eyebrow. On the inside, your stomach flips at the thought of being alone with him outside of the store. “Like...take him out on a date?”

Kageyama slaps Hinata on the back of his head. “You dumbass! She doesn’t even like him that way!” He pauses, then looks at you. “Do you?”

You laugh nervously. More ideas about helping Ukai “take a break” brew in your head, but you definitely aren’t going to share them with a couple of teenagers. “Don’t worry about him, you two. Now go home and get some rest. You’ll need all the strength for when you practice again tomorrow.”

After paying up, the boys grab their drinks and food and they thank you profusely before heading out. You lean back in your seat and sigh once the door shuts. Taking Ukai out on a date sounds nice, but there’s no way he’ll have time for that considering his schedule. You can, however, entertain him while you both are at work in the store. Hell, you’ve been wanting to do that since you saw him flex while lifting several boxes of candy. Which was, like...the second day at work. It’s already been a few weeks.

No more time to waste, now.

 

As the days go by, the sun beats down harder. You exchange your long jeans for shorts and regular t-shirts for fitting tank tops, reasons being more than just the warmer weather. Most of the customers, particularly the Karasuno boys and the elderly who frequent the shop, are oblivious to your outfit changes. Ukai, however, seems to have his eyes linger on you a little longer every time you walk through the door in the morning and greet him, ready to work. When you roam the store to put items away or reach up on a shelf to help an old lady, you can feel his gaze rising up from his reading to focus on whatever skin you’re baring for him. At some point when you were bending over with your ass in the air to grab an item on a bottom shelf (instead of just crouching like a normal person), you could hear the newspaper clench and crumple in his hands.

That’s phase one of Operation: Get Ukai Keishin to Notice You in the Hottest Way Possible. He doesn’t say anything to you, but you can tell that you’re starting to stir something within him.

Phase two involves being more obvious. When the volleyball team swarms the store for popsicles, they always encourage you to have one, too, since it’s so hot outside. Ukai tells them to eat outside, but he allows you to enjoy yours while you sit at the register. You don’t make eye contact at first when you lean on the counter, chest out and in full view for Ukai a few meters away where he sits at the table with his newspaper and an ashtray. Your top can’t be cut any lower than it already is. The popsicle in your fingers is getting ready to melt. Surely, you don’t want it to drip on your fingers. Or, even worse, onto your chest.

You start from the bottom of the treat and work your tongue all the way up to the tip, licking ridiculously slowly while your eyes are innocently turned away from Ukai. You make sure you don’t miss any part of it, licking until all the little droplets of sweetness are on your tongue. Cherry never tasted so good.

Then you raise the popsicle up into your mouth at an angle and insert it slowly. The tip hits the side of your cheek so that it puffs up then recedes when you pull it out almost all the way. You don’t pull the popsicle out completely because you want to focus on the tip, sucking there before taking most of it into your mouth. The popsicle isn’t massive, so you have no problems wrapping your lips around the stick at the bottom after a few steady bobs. You keep its entirety in your mouth for a few seconds before taking it completely out, licking your stained lips. The crinkling sound becomes louder and louder each time you do this.

Just when you put your mouth on the tip again to suck, the sound more audible and so overdone it sounds like it’s coming straight from a porno, your eyes dart from nowhere in particular to Ukai’s eyes. He’s blatantly staring, cigarette hanging out of his lips and ready to tear his reading material in two. It only takes a second of eye contact plus a low hum from your lips before he throws his paper aside and stomps out the door to join the boys, ripping the filter out of his cigarette and taking a long, much-needed drag. Loud conversations and questions about his volleyball days from the kids help distract him, perhaps, and you finish the rest of your popsicle innocently before he comes back inside. He grits his teeth and doesn’t look or talk to you for the rest of your shift.

In your defense, it was a damn good popsicle.

 

Phase three is when you’re ready for him to crack like an egg on the sidewalk on a day as hot as this. You’re aiming for his brain to fry and revert into something primal with your plans today.

Sundays are oftentimes the slowest days. You would think more people would come by so they can stock their pantries and fridges at home, but they often go to a larger grocery store with more produce and sales. It doesn’t bother you, especially now when you have something (someone, rather) to do instead of trying not to fall asleep at the counter. Since there aren’t a lot of people who come by the store on Sundays, anyway, today you decide to sport your tiniest, lowest-cut crop top in your wardrobe. On top of your shortest shorts that are basically underwear in jean form, you’re leaving very little to his imagination.

Right when you walk through the door, a little sway in your hips, you greet Ukai with a chipper good morning. He’s already sitting with his feet up at the table and the Sunday paper in his hands. It’s a good thing he didn’t light his cigarette yet, because when you reach out and graze the back of his neck with the tips of your fingers before heading to the back room, it falls out of his mouth. You hear him curse under his breath and you smirk.

After putting your things away in the corner of the room, you notice a small box that’s already been checked in. Inside are bags of chips that need to be shelved. No problem. The box isn’t heavy, but you pick it up anyway with your hands down low and your upper arms pressing into your chest and accentuating your breasts. Ukai’s decided to idly rearrange bottles of condiments on a shelf as you walk by him. You can tell he’s using every ounce of energy in his system not to look at you.

“Pardon me,” you say casually, walking right behind him in the aisle to bump your hip against his ass. He restrains a grunt, squeezing a bottle of soy sauce while you go about your business and fill a shelf to the edge. Only the sound of plastic squishing together and an enormous ball of sexual tension fill the store at this point.

It’s not planned, but you do drop the box containing just a few more bags. That’s not a problem for you since you turn your body slightly so that your back is to Ukai. Slowly, you bend over to pick the box back up. Your fingers are about to reach the bottom when you immediately hear rapid footsteps and feel big, hot hands on your bare waist. Ukai extends you back so that you’re standing and slams you against the shelves, pressing the obvious erection tenting his pants (and that ugly apron he’s wearing) against your ass. You can feel your panties dampen as he growls in your ear, squeezing you harder when you let out a loud, satisfied moan and take a hold of the shelf in front of you.

“Just what the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?” he asks you, furious and aroused at the same time.

It takes you a moment to answer him without moaning between your words. Nonchalance controls your voice as if you’re not pressing your ass back onto his cock and rubbing against him. “I’m just doing my job, Ukai. I’m not doing anything wrong, at all.”

“You dirty fucking girl.”

Ukai growls again upon scolding you, slamming you back onto the shelves much to your delight. It doesn’t hurt when there are more bags of chips to cushion you than slabs of metal that hold them up. His lips drop to your neck and you tilt your head to accommodate his needs to devour you like an animal. Your grip on the shelf tightens and more moans leave your throat when he sucks your skin hard, then does this several more times until he releases one hand from your waist to slither up your top and grab your breast directly under your bra. Even with the little clothes you have on, they feel tight around your skin and you ache to have them off. At this rate, you’ll be covered in bruises and hickeys and you’ll have to go back to covering yourself modestly for the summer. That’ll be a concern for later.

Because right now, Ukai repositions his hands so he can lift you with ease, draping you over his shoulder like a sack of rice. You yelp at such a quick action, unopposed to him carrying you to the back room and tossing you onto an empty table. He has to step out of the back room briefly, only to return about two seconds later with a box of condoms. Throwing that on the table next to you, he leaves it alone for now and takes you by the waist again, pulling you off and flipping you around. You can only assume he’ll bend you over once he’s done being handsy.

Your crop top and your bra come off in a flash, along with your shorts and your panties. You have no idea how the hell Ukai can still stay clothed, but the thought doesn’t last long when he fondles your breasts and squeezes them until you’re moaning like how you were out by the shelves. His fingers barely work to get your nipples nice and hard.

“Is this what you want? You want to be fucked at work, dirty girl?”

The only response you can manage besides a whine is to push your ass back into him, bending over slightly. He’s not done with you yet, so he knocks his hips into yours so you stand straight again. One hand releases your nipple and goes down to smack your ass. _Hard_ . You’ve learned from the time you’ve been working here that he was a setter in high school, but he could have easily been a wing spiker with how much that single smack radiates throughout your body. That hand goes from your ass cheek to your pussy, forcing your thighs apart so he can rub tight, hard circles around your clit. Your mouth drops wide open for another loud moan, your knees growing weak from how _hot_ he can work you up in so little time.

“You didn’t answer my question, dirty girl,” he says, biting the shell of your ear. “Do you want to be fucked at work?”

You nod. It’s not good enough for him. He stops playing with your clit and inserts those two fingers inside your pussy instead. A cross between a moan and a scream comes out of your mouth. As he works you open, lewd noises filling the back room along with your cries, he asks you one more time.

“Answer me.” He says your name with a snarl. “ _Do you want to be fucked?_ ”

“Yes!” you finally exclaim. “Fuck, yes, please, Ukai I need your cock—”

His fingers whip out of you and he uses that hand to press on your back between your shoulder blades so that you’re bent over the table, just as you predicted. You turn your head so that your cheek rests on the table. Forcing your gaze up gets you a glimpse of Ukai ripping his apron off and dropping his pants and underwear down far enough to expose himself—well-endowed, rock hard, and already leaking. Fiery fingers tear the box of condoms open next to you, and you’ve never heard or seen someone wrap a condom on so fast.

You close your eyes for the next few moments. Grabbing your hips with the intention to leave marks there, shoving his cock inside you, and groaning your name all feel like one single moment instead of three. You have to brace your hands on the table as he thrusts hard into you, his skin slapping against your ass so loudly it’s deafening. The table rocks more and more with each thrust, erratic but oh-so-satisfying. He probably doesn’t even mean to find your gspot, because he still does, causing you to cry his name even louder. Hearing his name like that drives him to reach around and play with your clit again roughly, two fingers pinching and rubbing it to set every single nerve there on fire.

“Come on, this is what you’ve been waiting for,” he grunts. “Come for me.”

And you do. You tighten around him like nobody’s business, coming on his cock as you straight up scream his name and rock your ass into him to milk your orgasm. If anyone were in the store right now, they would call you the worst, most derogatory names, but you don’t fucking care. Ukai just gave you what is possibly the best sexual experience and orgasm you’ve ever had, and he still has to come, too.

Which he does in several more thrusts. You’re still trying to come down from your high when he works faster and faster until he buries his cock inside of you, shutting himself up by biting down on your shoulder when he releases into the condom. Pain and pleasure course through your veins, your breaths heavy and high-pitched as he finishes himself off.

The two of you are quiet after that. His hands relax and he doesn’t make an effort to pull out just yet. In fact, when he releases his teeth from your skin he kisses the wound there, along with the other marks he made on your neck and shoulder. The kisses are featherlight and send tingles down your spine. You can’t help but giggle. Ukai pauses.

“Y’know,” he says softly, the bite completely out of his voice when he speaks in your ear, “you could have just flirted with me like a normal girl instead of teasing me like this. You were driving me insane.”

“But there’s no fun in that.” You giggle some more, sliding yourself up off the desk so you can (sort of) stand up straight. Ukai pulls out then, a little disappointed that you feel empty now, and discards his condom. As he rearranges his clothes, you turn around to face him properly. For probably the millionth time, you admire how handsome he is with his pulled back hair and his body filling his shirt in all the right places. You don’t give a damn that he’s fully clothed and you’re not.

That is until you hear a bell ringing from way across the store, the front door opening up then closing. Ukai shoots his head up from ogling you, and his face nearly goes white when he hears the sound of his name, then yours, in that distinctive, bright voice.

“Where are you guys?! Me and Kageyama are hungry!”

“Shit. Damn kids.” Ukai grabs the apron on the floor and hands it to you, which you gladly put on since it’ll take a few more minutes to find your actual clothes strewn on the floor. “I’ll take care of those two.”

“Thanks.”

He smiles. Before he darts out, he kisses you square on the lips. Along with the sex, you can’t wait to do that a whole lot more with him.

 

The final phase of this operation is to successfully ask him out on a date.

Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback, and popsicles are always greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> [Tumblr](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
